About Time
by El Second
Summary: Corrin and Sakura have been dating for a while, but they are both very busy people. Now, they finally have the free time to... well, you know. Lewd.


**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

 _Finally._

The word had been bouncing loudly around Corrin's head the whole time. It was accompanied by a warm feeling… but also an unbearable sense of anticipation.

He could see the anxiety written on Sakura's face as she crawled atop the bed to meet him. She always wore an anxious look, but with the both of them now naked, Sakura's nervousness was making her _tremble._

And all Corrin could think was: _Finally. After all this time, all these weeks of dating, we FINALLY…_

That they finally had the free time to do the deed, to give each other their virginities, was a monstrous coincidence. Corrin knew he always had this time free, but rarely did his downtime coincide with his girlfriend's, and never for an entire evening. They'd never had this much time alone. He'd taken her to dinner tonight, yeah, whatever, but the entire time he hadn't been able to stop thinking about how badly he wanted her. And now— _finally—_

Sakura clambered over him to straddle him, placing her hips against his. She noticed when he inhaled slightly at the touch of her lips against his cock; as she bent forward to share a kiss with Corrin, she closed her eyes, trying not to think about it. She had no frame of reference, but she couldn't get over how big his dick was. She'd expected penises to be… like… finger-sized, maybe, she didn't know. Not _this_ monstrosity. That was seriously supposed to fit inside her? Impossible…

And as she kissed Corrin—his tongue gently prying apart her shivering lips—she was only reminded of the fact that even just _this_ had been a rare occurrence. They had been dating for weeks, and she was still a bad kisser. Even while Corrin was underneath her, he took charge, gently running his hands through her hair and thus tilting her head to kiss her deeper. Sakura couldn't help but think, _I'm on top, and I'm still being passive. I bet he thinks I'm terrible at this…_

When his hands left her head and traced down her body (raising thrilling goosebumps) before resting on her hips, and he began very slowly grinding the length of his cock against the lips of her wet pussy, she suddenly realized they should start making some forward progress.

So Sakura ended the kiss with Corrin, staring into his eyes briefly, before she pushed off of him to stand on her knees. Now, Corrin's eyes darted over her body, and the way his hands twitched showed he wanted to explore her, touch every part of her, but his grip on her waist was fixed, possibly in some primal knowledge that this was _finally_ about to happen and he couldn't possibly delay.

Sakura couldn't ignore Corrin's penis from this vantage point. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest at the sight. _This thing is going to be inside me. This thing is going to be INSIDE ME._

Gulping, she reached for it and clumsily took the shaft in her hand. Corrin's breath caught, and she hesitated, judging his expression for any sort of pain, but it was the contrary; he seemed to want more.

Sakura's mind was racing. Any excuse to delay this _thing_ from filling her. Watching Corrin's expression carefully, she wrapped her other hand around the shaft as well. He responded with an appreciative grunt, his hands squeezing her hips anxiously, and she couldn't help but smile. She could feel the need coming from him. She felt… _wanted…_ almost.

Slowly, awkwardly, she began to stroke his intimidating cock with her two small hands. Corrin's eyes screwed shut and he threw his head back, clenching his teeth. Sakura's smile grew wider at Corrin's delightful reactions, and she slightly tightened her grip.

"S-Sakura…" Corrin opened an eye. "Please."

Sakura tilted her head, slowing the pace somewhat. "I-I'm sorry…! Did it h-hurt?"

"No," Corrin groaned. "It f-feels… so good."

Suddenly, his hands gripped her wrists, stopping her. She flinched in surprise, wondering if he had only been lying. "I'm s-sorry, I…"

"I don't want to feel good on my own," Corrin breathed. "I don't want to finish yet." His eyes were red, glowing with predatory intent. "I want to make you _mine,_ Sakura."

Sakura knew what that meant, but the mere idea made her heart race with terror. Not to mention that scary look in his eyes. "P-Please… be patient, okay?" Sakura whispered. "I'm not ready… for what you want."

Corrin glanced away, trying to hide his displeasure, but Sakura caught it. It wasn't like she didn't want to have sex with him. She'd been thinking about it for a long time. She had kept getting caught up in arousing fantasies during their dinner this evening, distracting her while Corrin was being so chaste about it all. Surely he wasn't having the _same_ fantasies… not about her. When he'd invited her back to his room, she'd been excited about the prospect, but now, with his cock in her hands, she was paralyzed with anxiety. What if it hurt more than she expected, what if she didn't perform well… what if it was such an unpleasant experience that Corrin would break up with her?

The thought suddenly struck her that she wasn't earning any favors with him by sitting still like she was. Taking the initiative (and a deep breath), Sakura lifted her hips slightly, guiding his erection up to her entrance.

Corrin's breath was rapid, and his eyes wide. He placed his hands on her smooth thighs, rubbing them calmingly, as he watched the head of his cock brush against her folds.

Grimacing in expectation of sharp pain, Sakura spread her pussy with one hand, and she guided the head of his cock inside. She mewled slightly at the uncomfortable feeling, and she tried to determine if it felt good or bad; regardless, she stopped moving, with simply the head of Corrin's dick inside of her.

In the first moment, Corrin felt amazing. Relief and pleasure washed over him as she took him in. He'd never been inside a girl before; he had no idea it felt this way. She was so tight…

Seconds ticked by, and Sakura did not move. She was breathing heavily, resting, growing accustomed to the feeling. Corrin understood she needed time, but he couldn't help but feel impatient.

…Did she need _this_ much time?

After three years of waiting—okay, it was probably about thirty seconds—Corrin realized that his hips were very slightly starting to push upward, instinctively seeking more stimulation. He squeezed her thighs gently, and his sex-addled mind didn't object to starting to move, impatient. She didn't protest, biting her bottom lip and letting him do so, appreciating the slow pace.

After a moment, Corrin gripped Sakura's thighs and pushed her down as well, engulfing very slightly more and more of his dick with each back-and-forth rock. It wasn't long before she took that upon herself, moving her hips in time with his small thrusts.

Suddenly, Sakura put her hand on Corrin's chest, stopping him. Sakura was panting, he just realized, and she wasn't meeting his eye. He was on the verge of asking her if she was okay before she clenched her teeth and her pussy tightened around him.

He realized with just an instant to spare that she was bracing herself. Before he could even think anything of it, she pushed her hips down, encompassing the rest of his cock in her warm, inviting pussy.

"Mmnh…!"

Electric fire stabbed through Sakura's body as she felt herself completely filled by his hot, twitching dick. She began to tremble more violently than ever, struggling to rein in this unfamiliar feeling washing through her entire body.

Corrin's words brought her back to consciousness: "D-Does… aghh… Does it hurt?"

Sakura found she was short on breath. All colors seemed more vibrant. His voice was deafening. His _touch,_ so… sensitive, so much.

"No," she gasped. "But—it's—overwhelming… Nnh…" She shook her head, as if trying to fight the waves of pleasure emanating from below. "C-Could we please… hahh… take it slow?"

Corrin smiled up at her, and she noticed the quirk in his expression, like a pleasant pain. He was feeling the same thing as her. "Whatever pace you want, Sakura. You're in charge."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Th-Thank you…"

Taking a breath, she slowly lifted her hips. Very, very slowly, inch by inch, Corrin's cock retreated from her warm depths. She reveled in the pleasure she saw in Corrin's expression; his eyes were squeezed shut as some measure of resistance.

Sakura suddenly felt his head brush past her entrance, and she realized he was almost all the way out. Preparing herself again, Sakura began to push her hips back down.

"Ghhhaaaa…"

This time, Corrin couldn't help the groan from escaping his lips. Excitement ran through Sakura as she watched his expression contort with desire: enthusiasm that _she_ could do that to him.

It wasn't long before he was entirely inside her once again. Sakura leaned over Corrin to catch her hands on the mattress for support; she futilely clenched handfuls of the sheets as if to lessen the intensity of it all.

She sat there for a moment, catching her breath yet again. Then, just as slowly as before, she began to raise her hips once again.

They continued at that pace for… a long time. Sakura constantly marveled at the feeling, but she was reluctant to take it any faster. It felt good, yes, but… it was also uncomfortable… a weird kind of uncomfortable she couldn't entirely describe. Nervousness kept her from picking up the pace.

And Corrin, who had found the sensation fantastic at first, soon found that he wanted more. He wanted to go faster. He wanted to seize Sakura by the hips and make her his, pounding her into a shivering, happy mess. But she had control of the pace. He had even _given_ it to her, saying she could go at whatever speed she wanted. He couldn't go back on his word.

Minutes passed. Minutes of the same, agonizingly slow pace. It was after several minutes of silence, when Sakura finally chose to steal a glance of his expression, that a swift blow of dread struck her. Corrin's eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly parted.

Sakura stopped, his cock halfway inside her. _Is… he…_

She started to tremble with fear and self-loathing.

"Corrin…" she whispered, her voice wavering. "A-Are you… are you asleep…?"

At that, Corrin blinked rapidly, coming to. His eyes soon focused and settled on Sakura's.

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes. "You were, weren't you?"

Corrin's mouth moved, but his faculties hadn't yet collected, so no words came to him.

After a pause—a moment of tense silence—Sakura lifted off of him, dragging his dick out of her pussy. It flopped wetly back onto Corrin's stomach, still covered in Sakura's juices.

Sakura placed her hands in her lap while she sat on Corrin's thighs, her expression frozen in a look of shock. Crushing self-hatred piled onto her shoulders as she sat there, her eyes distant and looking at nothing. _I bored him to sleep._ Sakura flinched, covering her sensitive parts with her hands, feeling very conscious of Corrin's gaze—and feeling unworthy of it. She had never felt so unattractive or incompetent.

"S-Sorry," Sakura whispered absently, and she turned away, heading for her clothes lying folded next to the bed. "This was a bad idea…"

Sakura lifted her light form off of him, crawling to the edge of the bed. She laughed falsely; "G-Guess I should've known I'd be terrible at this." When she had nearly reached the end, she felt a sudden grip on her arm, nearly eliciting a surprised yelp from her.

Corrin was sitting up, holding firmly onto her forearm. He looked directly into her eyes—silent.

Sakura didn't know how to react, just waiting for him to do something, to give a reason. She started to grow self-conscious the longer he held her gaze.

He gave her arm a gentle tug, inviting her closer. She hesitantly complied, turning around to face him again. His hand cupped her cheek; she shook under his touch, and a tear came free from her eye. He was quick to catch it and brush it away.

And he then kissed her. This wasn't like their kiss from earlier; this one was gentle. Chaste, ironically. One they could get away with in public, if it _did_ last rather long. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and accepted his attention, waiting for him to gently apologize for the slight he never committed (same as always) and send her on her way.

Corrin's other hand settled on Sakura's hip, and his lips separated from hers. Again they stared into each other's eyes—red and red.

Corrin slowly shook his head, not breaking eye contact. "I've wanted you for so long," he whispered. "You have no idea, Sakura… I've loved you since I first met you, and since then I've… I've _wanted you."_ He grasped at words. "There were times…"

Sakura suddenly noticed that he was slightly pushing her as he spoke. Easing her onto her back, very slowly. Her eyes wide, mixed feelings in her breast, she let him.

"…Times where I've hugged you from behind, or… stolen a moment alone with you…" Corrin took a ragged breath, lust filling his eyes. "I have had to fight the urge to just take you, right then and there. Hugging from behind, I'd want to bend you over and make you cry my name… In moments alone, I'd want you to moan so loud others would search for the disturbance."

Redness flooded Sakura's cheeks as she released a little gasp, finding that she was lying on her back now, the comfortable mattress pushing up at her. Corrin crouched over her on all fours, one hand on her cheek, the other grasping his cock and aligning it with her pussy.

"I didn't fall asleep just then," Corrin stated with determination. "I wasn't bored, Sakura. I _passed out from anticipation."_ He breathed again, his dick's head teasing her entrance; Sakura winced at the uncomfortable pleasure. "It's been so hard to fight all this time, Sakura, and—and then, I felt so teased, like it was so close, but the pleasure was _maddening—"_ He cut himself off, blinking rapidly in some vain attempt to clear his head.

Sakura noticed the way his pupils were dilated, the heat radiating from the dragon prince, and she knew that he was telling the truth.

"So please," Corrin groaned with agony, "let me make you mine. The wait, it's been too much. I want you so bad. I want to _take you,_ right now."

"I, I…" Sakura's mind fell empty. His forwardness—it was, it was stunning!

"I-If it's too much…" Corrin seemed pained by his own words, reluctant to say them; indeed, his hips were already shaking from the desire to _thrust,_ "…then… we… don't have to… go fast."

A sentence had almost coalesced on Sakura's tongue when she felt him unconsciously push his tip against her wet lips, unable to resist; at that, a jolt of pleasure fired through Sakura's mind, and she felt a pleasurable mewl escape her.

"Yes," she gasped. In that moment, she _didn't care._ Her insecurities disappeared, if only for an instant, pushing her to indulge herself regardless of what Corrin may think of her terrible, terrible selfishness. "P-Please, yes…!"

Corrin's head swam. _Did she just say yes?_ His heart was screaming _YES, of COURSE she did, you moron!_ But he had to know for certain; he forced himself to consciously pick apart the words she had spoken to determine he was actually hearing what he wanted to hear.

Sakura was blushing intensely, watching his expression, her chest heaving hotly. The less logical part of Corrin's mind reasoned that, if Sakura had said no, well, she wouldn't be giving him that look, right?

The rest of Corrin decided _yep, that's good enough for me._

In a swift motion, he pushed himself inside her, all the way. Sheathed, to the… hilt. He got the sweetest reaction from her—

"Aahgnn!" She bit her lip partway through the cry of ecstasy, choking the embarrassing noise down.

Corrin smirked. _You won't be able to hold back much longer._

Double-meaning. He still had a bit of consciousness left in him, and she might, _might,_ not appreciate him thrusting at the pace he craved.

That pace being a rabid fucking leaving both of them in mindless, animal pleasure. Railing against her until she was filled to dripping with his cum.

Maybe she would want something a little more _awake._ And going too fast would make it end just as fast, Corrin reasoned. Might as well take his time and enjoy himself.

He pulled back and shoved his cock fully inside her once again.

"Aghh—nnnhhaa!" Corrin made the noise this time; as he pushed inside, her walls clamped around him with shivering arousal. Tighter than ever before, to be certain.

Again he pulled out—a little impatiently, didn't pull out as far before shoving his warm cock inside her once again. She released another moan, but before the noise could finish leaving her throat, he pulled back once again. To her surprise, he slammed into her much more quickly, and he didn't let up, pumping into her again and again.

Sakura's mind fired with lightning, and every thrust was another flash. Unbelievable, this feeling! So—So warm, so _filling,_ so fast! She felt this intimidatingly huge cock piston into her again and again, the pace growing faster and Corrin's reactions growing less controlled. His hot breath radiated over her cheek as he leaned down to place an absent kiss on it, and suddenly his erratic breaths were right in her ear. His hands traced down her pale form to grip her thighs, forcing them slightly more apart to allow himself better entry; a very brief instant to adjust, and he was back to fucking her—his restraint diminishing by the second.

"Nngh—aah, Sakura," Corrin groaned, right into his lover's ear. His draconic teeth gently nibbled on her earlobe, sending shocks down Sakura's spine.

The bed creaked as Corrin continued to hold his partner down and rail against her.

"Aahhhn~ Corrin, ahh, aahnhh~!"

Sakura's pants of Corrin's name were likewise in his ear as well, her growing volume encouraging him. Faster, faster! Her arms were wrapped around him, nails unknowingly digging into Corrin's back, but he felt no pain. He just felt _her._ Her warmness, wet and slick, inviting him in again and again, molding to his girth.

When suddenly, unexpectedly, silently, she came.

She clamped down tightly around his cock, her hips bucking off the mattress and her eyes as wide as her mouth. It was maddening, the pleasure. She could go insane, drunk on the feeling, unable to even _think._ It came in waves, the pleasure did, spreading goosebumps and unimaginable joy all throughout her again and again.

Sakura suddenly returned to the earth, her hips crashing down onto the mattress, and she panted, unable to fight the giddy smile on her face. Corrin had slowed his pace drastically, watching her recover with primitive curiosity as he continued to (very slowly) push in and out of her, judging her reactions.

"Th-That…" Sakura shook her head, disbelieving, not noticing when Corrin pulled out. "That wa—aahh—! C-Corrin, I, _aahhgn~!"_

Corrin had rolled her over with his hands, pulling her up onto all fours. Without wasting a moment, he was back inside her, thrusting with the same recklessness as before.

Sakura wasn't ready for this, but she couldn't possibly protest. Not when it felt this good. She was so sensitive, it was crazy. She couldn't help but keep smiling dumbly as he fucked her without pause. His hands were grasping her hips forcefully, pulling her in time with his thrusts to fill her pussy again and again.

She began pushing her hips back in time with him, allowing him to loosen his grip on her waist. He bent over her, prompting her to relax her arms and rest her cheek against the mattress. Her expression hid nothing. She wore her ecstasy proudly for Corrin to behold.

Corrin couldn't help feeling smug about how quickly he had gotten Sakura out of her comfort zone. "Tell me you love me," he growled, and Sakura didn't miss a beat.

"I lo—aahh, I, I love you, nnh~" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. "P-Please—Corrin—keep going, faster!"

"Ahh, I was ho—ngh, hoping you'd say that," Corrin grunted. He picked up the pace, which she rewarded with loud, unrestrained moans.

"Oh—gods, Corrin, I love you, it feels, so, s-so—so—!"

He laughed out loud when he felt her cum again. Not a snide laugh, not a superior laugh. A laugh of amazement. A surprised laugh that anything could possibly feel this good.

He wasn't going to let up now.

Sakura was limp in his arms as he picked her up, smiling at her expression of pure contentment and joy. He pushed her face-first against the headboard, her breasts pressing into the wood and her hands bracing against the headboard; her head was turned expectantly, watching him and waiting for him to initiate the third round.

He immediately did. Her smile widened as she felt the amazing feeling return: Corrin's needy cock. The cock that wanted _her._ The cock that explored everything about her welcoming pussy, wanting to touch everything inside her. To claim it.

But not yet, apparently. She knew she would know when she had _really_ been claimed. For now, she simply gave everything to him. Corrin accepted everything. Every time she pushed back against him, she felt his breathing quicken; each time his name slipped past her lips, he hastened his pace, eliciting ever more delighted gasps from her. He wanted her. _Her, Sakura._ No one else. She made a decision, then, to lose herself to the pleasure, letting Corrin satisfy himself using her body, her body that ached for him just as badly.

And he explored her thoroughly as the night progressed. Corrin exercised his superhuman stamina to let loose his sexual aggression on Sakura, fucking her in a new position just until she came, and then progressing to another exciting position. Sakura accepted it all, her expression growing more relaxed and more content. One position had him lift her leg up and fuck her at that angle. Another saw them leave the bed entirely, him bending her over while he stood and fucked her against the wall; his hips smacking against her ass made for a delightful, deafening sound. Yet another had him lifting her by her legs and pressing her back against the door while he ravaged her tight pussy, and he claimed her lips again and again from this position, his long tongue exploring her mouth in much the same way that his cock twisted and made a wet mess of her pussy.

The positions came and went, and Sakura couldn't even remember most of them from the blinding haze in her mind. The only thing she remembered was the final moment, the most precious of them all:

They were back in the position they had started in: Corrin lying atop Sakura, her legs and arms wrapped around him as she begged for the release she _knew_ was coming. His breath was less controlled than ever, and his dick was swelling inside of her, twitching, ready for the end at last.

"Ghyaanhaaa, Sakura—!"

And there it was. The proof. Corrin had wondered earlier if such pleasure had even been possible. This was a level beyond anything he'd ever imagined, and certainly beyond anything he'd experienced. He was loud. He groaned with all the pent-up desires finally being unleashed, the proof of his attraction spurting into Sakura's welcoming pussy unceasingly.

And Sakura…

"AAGGHH, _AAAHHHGHHHNNNH!"_

…Her restraint was gone, utterly. She screamed remorselessly as an entirely new warmth spread through her, bringing her to the last of her uncountable orgasms on this night. Her arms and legs gripped him tightly, not wanting to waste a drop of his amazing cum as he continued to fill her up. Spurt after spurt, load after load. Innumerable ropes of his hot semen splattered against the walls of her pussy, and even still more kept coming. It went on impossibly long.

Corrin was a dragon in heat, and he had taken all of it out on her. Now, he was showing it. Seconds and seconds passed by, and still Corrin released more of his sticky jizz inside her. But his groans of pleasure grew less fervent, and his loads were diminishing in quantity; Sakura could tell the end was near, though she wished it never would end.

Corrin finally collapsed onto her, gasping for breath as if he'd been a drowning man. Sakura weakly stroked his hair, allowing him to catch his breath. She winced slightly as he pulled out; she could feel much of his surplus cum dripping out of her full pussy, but she let it run down. They would have to wash these sheets anyway.

* * *

The satisfaction was palpable as the lovers sat in bed together, still too exhausted to dress themselves; Corrin sat up against the headboard, while Sakura's head rested on his shoulder. Sakura's fingers were snaked through Corrin's hand, the linked hands resting between them atop the comforter they shared.

Of course, both Corrin and Sakura wore smiles. Exhausted, happy smiles.

Corrin shifted to look down into her eyes. She was already brightly waiting for him, meeting his gaze. She closed her eyes when he leaned in for a kiss.

Corrin pulled away, lips tingling. "Stay the night," he blurted. The first postcoital words they'd shared. Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but Corrin felt the need to explain: "Y-You're in no shape to walk back… right?"

Sakura giggled lightly. "Right." She nestled her head into his shoulder, staring off into the distance. "I should… stay."

Corrin sighed, hugging her tighter with his free hand. The high hadn't faded yet, but dread was already beginning to settle. Dread for the question of when they would next have this kind of time together. How much longer would it be? Gods, holding her like this, covered in her scent, he couldn't imagine spending another night without her.

She closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasant moment. "Stay… Maybe forever… you know? Living here… with you." She laughed again. "…We would have so much more time together…"

Corrin's heart leaped, and suddenly his dread evaporated. He looked down at Sakura to judge her facial expression, to determine if she was serious, but he paused as he noticed that she had drifted off to sleep.

He smiled, brushing her hair over her ear, and he rolled her over onto a real pillow. He lay beside her, hugging her from behind.

At that, Corrin couldn't help but drift away as well. Sakura had taken it all out of him.

 _She's so strong,_ were Corrin's last conscious thoughts. _I don't… deserve her…_

His breathing settled to match her deep, slow pace.


End file.
